Bloody Birds of a Tattered Feather (Amora)
by Tsukiko-Chama
Summary: Two souls too similar in the same place, same time, and for similar reasons. What they don't know: The reason their with these creatures of the night, where humans don't belong. They find themselves unchained from the Hell they call life. Little do they realize they're only being pulled into a play more Hellish and twisted than they've ever known. NOT A YAOI! OCs x Cannons. Preview


Running my hair brush through my hair, I watched as my ringlets straightened before bouncing back up to my shoulders. I managed a smile and looked closer in the mirror. There were still twelve little freckles around my nose. My eyes were still the same cadet blue. My eyelashes were shorter than I would have liked, and my eyebrows were two light lines that nearly blended into my fair skin. My strawberry blonde hair - which was more strawberry than blonde – would have hung to the small of my back if the ringlets weren't wound up so tight. The smile that I worked so hard to have was still comfortably on my face.

I let my eyes linger on the burn scar of my upper left side, just beneath where my chest stopped, before I pulled my thin, white robe around my body and walked out of the bathroom. This small bedroom was even emptier than it had been for the past two and a half years. My bed had been stripped and the small cabinet of clothes I'd been given had disappeared. The only bits of color in the room were the clothes that had been set out on my bed from my new owner. I let my eyes travel to the dress.

A soft color that I could only describe as a pale emerald. It probably stopped just above my knee. The dress was sleeveless with thick straps and a neck shaped in a delicate "V" shape. A white, three quarter length sleeved lace shrug lay beside it along with a set of clean undergarments, white flat shoes, and a white hair ribbon. My fingers brushed the fabric of the dress after I pulled my undergarments on. The fabric didn't feel cheap in the least. It was thick and smooth. The garment was so beautiful without showing anything that a proper lady wouldn't.

I closed my eyes and slipped the dress on over my head. Its fabric felt comfortable and silky against my skin. After I reached for the shrug and pulled it onto my arms, I tied it in the front and slipped on the shoes. The silk ribbon hung in my hands before I walked back into the bathroom to see my reflection.

Smiling, I tied the ribbon into my hair. I don't think I've been this decent looking since I was twelve. I actually looked like I could have been someone important. Who could have given me such a fantastic opportunity? Who could have pulled me away from this hell-dungeon and pulled my into their world of kindness?

"Miss Grey?"

I turned and stepped from the bathroom. An older gentleman stood in the doorway. His white-blonde hair was cropped close at the sides, but laid a bit lengthier at the top; facial hair was groomed neatly. He wore a tailored suit and his ears came up to a delicate point with a few studs punched into the lobes. Those eyes were sharp silver and he looked at me with a smile that I wouldn't have described as kind.

"Yes?"

"My, my," He stepped closer, "You almost look presentable in those clothes."

I bit my lip and decided to take it as a complement, "Thank you, Sir. I assume that you're my new master?"

He chuckled and only shook his head, "No, no. You're not for me, little doll."

'Little doll?' This guy was already weirding me out. Was he one of those old, pervert men that liked the company of girls like me? He was making me uncomfortable just standing in the same room as him, "Then may I ask whom my new master will be?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph, "My Grandson."

I took the photograph in my hands. Whoever the boy was, he was very handsome. His natural blonde hair looked soft, and his emerald eyes sparkled in happiness, "He's very beautiful."

"I believe you aren't that much younger than him," He took the photograph back, "I really hope he gets along with you."

I just nodded. Just who were these people? And why did this seem so arranged?

* * *

A/N: I hope that you enjoy this at least a little ^^". I've been trying to get the idea on paper for a while now and it is freshly milked out! It won't all be here though! The rest of this is co-written with Akiho13 and will be posted here:

_ s/9411743/1/Bloody-Birds-of-a-Tattered-Feather _

Thank you so much and I hope to see you in the co-write ^^

Love Always,

Tsukiko-Chama


End file.
